jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Jon watches a few episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? for Halloween. He makes two videos about the show. Are You Afraid of the Dark? (PART 1) Synopsis Jon is at a campfire starting to tell a ghost story to the Continue? guys. They yell at him, as he didn't even say hello to him, and just went straight into his story! Jon goes back to his story and throws some dust into the fire, which burns up, and flash bangs Jon. The Continue? guys leave. Twenty minutes later, Jon gets his eyesight back, but wishes he still was blind, as he has just found out that the Continue? guys have left. Jon finds some skeleton bones at his feet, with Are You Afraid of the Dark? underneath them. This show is similar to Goosebumps, except it came out four years earlier and is a lot scarier. The intro is not safe for kids! Jon is haunted by the Tale of the Dead Man's Float episode. Jon comments that you can't kill kids on TV, but you can in movies. Jon discusses the first episode. Each of the kids has different backgrounds, but have the same wardrobe team! This is the Tale of the Phantom Cab. Two stereotypical kids are lost in the woods, and the title credits reek of Canada. The dialogue doesn't even match up to what the kids are saying, and it appears as if this is the first time anyone has ever tried acting! The music is really inappropriate for the situation, and Jon leaves in frustration. Jon constantly mocks the jock kid. Jon talks over the actors to make the story sound more realistic to the situation. A creepy Canadian Hagrid appears and studies nature in his creepy hut. The kids have to solve a riddle to be able to call their parents. Jon thinks that they are going to die. Jon makes an amusing guess at the riddle. A taxi cab does show up and the serial killer from earlier is driving it. The kids have one more chance to solve the riddle or they will die. The answer the kid gives makes perfect sense, and Jon congratulates the kid. However, the cab went off the cliff and blew up anyway. Society likes the story anyway and lets the kid into the group. Jon, with a flashlight, appears to conclude the first episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark and teases the next episode. Are You Afraid of the Dark? (PART 2) Synopsis Jon struggles to turn his flashlight back on, and when he does, he welcomes the viewers back after standing there for several days. The next episode is The Tale of Laughing in the Dark. This episode takes place at an amusement park. The kids dare each other to enter the haunted house. The guy from the previous episode appears, and Jon can't understand what he is saying. Apparently, every Canadian kid has a hockey room, and Jon finds a kid clearly reading off the script (and Jon does the same). Jon talks through the plot until they wormhole their way to the fun house. Jon figures that the dragon shooting fire is probably what burned the place down in the first place. After briefly ranting about the kid called Weegee (why is his name Weegee?), Jon explains that Weegee has to wear the clown nose to school after losing the dare. A kid randomly says "Cigars" and just walks for a while for no reason. The kid randomly sets a table with many forks and knives for some reason, followed by taking a hot bowl out of the microwave with his bare hands! Josh returns the nose and also gives him cigars. Jon wonders who sold the cigars to a child! Those last two episodes were kind of spooky, but not spectacular, so Jon checks out The Tale of the Dark Music, considered one of the scariest episodes in the whole series. Jon talks through the intro of the plot. Metallica appears, and a lady struggles to put up blinds. Andy lies about being afraid of the dark, and also drops the name of the show, so he's probably in for something serious. Andy plays with a radio for some reason. Andy gets scared by two red eyes in the closet. The mom brushes off the ghost by saying it was probably the radio. Andy's mom brushes off the fact that Andy's uncle died in the basement and tells her daughter to go down there. What kind of game is she playing where she's just throwing the controller around? She looks like a chimp trying to use a telephone. Jon isn't scared at all at the fact that Andy is just hanging out in the basement when suddenly a creepy doll appears. Jon needs to turn the brightness up to watch the rest of the episode. Laundry apparently moves the show along, which isn't a good sign. The radio plays stock music followed by clown music. A spooky skeleton appears. Andy finally realizes that music is what triggers the closet. Andy is punched by Metallica, and Jon finds the punch funny. Andy comes up with a revenge plan. Andy traps the kid in the basement and blasts metal music while the kid is still in there. Andy has a new bike for some reason, which doesn't make any sense. After the credits are shown, Jacques says that he was dressed as a ghost, which explains why he couldn't be seen. Trivia * As these episodes are Halloween episodes, they both have the Halloween opening theme. * The riddle asks what lightens a barrel and doesn't have weight. The correct answer is a hole, which is what the kid said, Jon just made it appear to be wrong as a joke. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Season 2 Category:Media review Category:2014 videos Category:Videos with multiple parts